This invention relates generally to item storage and retrieval systems and more particularly to a web-enabled item storage and retrieval system including a secure enclosure which is controlled by computer apparatus employing browser technology type software.
The overnight delivery business is a highly competitive business, requiring delivery companies to develop innovative approaches to reduce delivery cost and increase customer satisfaction. With today's lifestyles, persons, i.e., customers, are frequently not at home to accept deliveries and/or it is inconvenient to return items. Thus there is a need for eliminating the requirement of couriers, meaning persons employed by a delivery company to make a delivery to a customer, to make multiple visits to the same residence or small business in order to complete delivery transaction(s).
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure item and delivery and return system which permits a customer to retrieve undelivered items or return items at any hour of the day, seven days a week. Typically, a customer receives some type of notification that an undeliverable item is stored at a remote location where there is located an item delivery and retrieval system. When it is convenient, the customer subsequently travels to the location of the system and retrieves the items. The benefits of such a system include labor savings, increased customer satisfaction, improved traceability, and improved process control and item security.